Pilot Skills
Pilot Skills OPERATE PROBE, (HT) Prerequisite: Neural Interface. This skill allows pilots to use Probes in combat and recon situations. Probe pilots can perform their Skills through the Probe (this includes combat Skills) Operating a Probe is kind of like being in too places at the same time, while the Pilot's actions can only be spent once, they can be spent on Actions being carried out by the Pilot or by the Probe. Pilots can only use Probes that are equal to, or lower than, the level of their Operate Probe Skill. DF = 17 NAVIGATION This Skill allows the Character to use maps and direction finding devices to determine where they are, and get where they are going with out getting lost. Note there is a -4 penalty to Navigation DF Checks for navigating in the dark without the Astronomy Skill. DF = 14 PILOT VEHICLE - ATMOSPHERIC (HT) This basic piloting Skill includes the operation all Flying craft including the operation Hover Vehicles with a ceiling of over 100 ft, and Spacecraft (Open, Closed and Racers),' 'See the Equipment Section for details on Atmospheric Craft. Gives a one time bonus of +2 to Defend with the vehicle, (does not increase with level). Pilots cannot fire weapons and pilot at the same time unless they have the Vehicle Combat Skill. See the Foreign Environment Combat Section for further details. DF = 12 PILOT VEHICLE - GROUND, (HT) This basic piloting Skill includes the operation of all Cars, Trucks, Tanks and Tractors as well as Hover Vehicles with a ceiling of 100ft or less, See the Equipment Section for details on Vehicles. Provides a +2 bonus to Defend with the vehicle. Pilots cannot fire weapons and pilot at the same time unless they have the Vehicle Combat Skill. See the Foreign Environment Combat Section for further details. DF = 12 PILOT VEHICLE - MARINE, (LT/HT) This basic piloting Skill includes the operation of all Boats, Ships, Submarine and Aquatic vessels,' 'See the Equipment Section for details on Submarine and Aquatic Vessels. Provides a +2 bonus to Defend with the vehicle. Pilots cannot fire weapons and pilot at the same time unless they have the Vehicle Combat Skill. See the Foreign Environment Combat Section for further details. DF = 12 PILOT VEHICLE - MYSTIC, (LT) This basic piloting Skill is used to pilot Mystic Vehicles like those created with the Flying Carpet Ritual. Provides a +2 bonus to Defend with the vehicle. Pilots cannot fire weapons or cast Spells and pilot at the same time unless they have the Vehicle Combat Skill. See the Foreign Environment Combat Section for further details. DF = 12 PILOT VEHICLE - SPACE, (HT) This advanced piloting Skill Requires the Pilot Vehicle – Atmospheric at level 3. It allows the pilot to operate Fighters, Shuttles and Interstellar craft,' 'See the Equipment Section for details on Vehicles. Provides a +2 bonus to Defend with the vehicle. Pilots cannot fire weapons and pilot at the same time unless they have the Vehicle Combat Skill. See the Foreign Environment Combat Section for further details. DF = 12 Category:skills